icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-14 WCHA Season
This is the 2013-14 Western Collegiate Hockey Association Men's season. This is the conference's 62nd season, the leagues's first season since the NCAA Division I men's hockey realignment of the 2010's. Conference membership changes The conference lost the Wisconsin Badgers and the Minnesota Golden Gophers to the newly formed Big Ten Conference hockey conference. The conference also lost the Colorado College Tigers, Denver Pioneers, Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs, Nebraska-Omaha Mavericks, and the University of North Dakota to the newly formed National Collegiate Hockey Conference. Saint Cloud State University later accepted an invitation to join the NCHC and left the WCHA The conference added the Alaska-Fairbanks Nanooks, Ferris State Bulldogs, Lake Superior Lakers, Bowling Green Falcons, and the Northern Michigan Black Bears from the disolving Central Collegiate Hockey Association. The conference also added the previously Division I Independent, Alabama-Huntsville Chargers. The only remaining members from the 2012-13 season are the Alaska-Anchorage Seawolves, Bemidji State Beavers, Michigan Tech Huskies and Minnesota State Mavericks. Standings Seed Team GP W L T PTS GF GA # Ferris State 28 20 6 2 42 92 62 #Minnesota State 28 20 7 1 41 95 58 #Alaska-Fairbanks 28 14 12 2 30 97 77 #Bowling Green 28 13 11 4 30 89 73 #Michigan Tech 28 12 11 5 29 78 78 #Alaska-Anchorage 28 12 12 4 28 74 77 #Northern Michigan 28 13 14 1 27 77 75 #Bemidji State 28 10 14 4 24 72 76 #Lake Superior State 28 12 16 0 24 70 84 #Alabama-Huntsville 28 2 25 1 5 30 114 tie breakers: *Alaska-Fairbanks won more regular season games than Bowling Green (tie breaker B) *Bemidji State won the regular season series with Lake Superior State, 3 games to 1 (tie breaker A) Post Season Tournament The top eight (out of ten) teams qualify for the post season tournament with the first round involving the 1st seed playing the 8th , 2nd vs 7th, 3rd vs 6th, 4th vs 5th. The best-of-three quarterfinal round was played from March 13th through 15th at the home rink of the higher seeded team. The WCHA Final Five will be held at the Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids, Michigan on March 21 and 22, 2014. Quarterfinals #1 Ferris State vs #8 Bemidji State *Ferris State defeated Bemidji State 2 games to none (8-0, 3-2) #2 Minnesota State vs #7 Northern Michigan *Minnesota State defeated Northern Michigan 2 games to none (3-2, 5-4) #3 Alaska-Fairbanks vs #6 Alaska-Anchorage *Alaska-Anchorage defeated Alaska Fairbanks 2 games to 1 (3-2, 1-2, 5-4) #4 Bowling Green vs #5 Michigan Tech *Bowling Green defeated Michigan Tech 2 game to none (2-1, 5-2) Semifinals #1 Ferris State vs #6 Alaska-Anchorage *Ferris State defeated Alaska-Anchorage 5 to 4 #2 Minnesota State vs #4 Bowling Green *Minnesota Stated defeated Bowling Green 4 to 0 Finals #1 Ferris State vs #2 Minnesota State *Minnesota State defeated Ferris State 4 to 1 The Minnesota State Mavericks received the Broadmoor Trophy and the conference's automatic bid to the 2014 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Category:Western Collegiate Hockey Association Category:2014 in hockey Category:NCAA seasons Category:NCAA